A Miraculous Lie
by CoffeeFiendTM
Summary: A new enemy has graced the presence of Paris and it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to stand and fight. However, what happens when someone who is supposed to be a hero turns out to be a criminal? What happens when a decision that involves life or death must be made in order to save the innocent?
1. Chapter One — Kitty

"ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴠɪʟʟᴀɪɴ ɪs ᴀ ʜᴇʀᴏ ɪɴ ʜɪs ᴏᴡɴ ᴍɪɴᴅ."

... ... ... ...

"Pound it!" Chat Noir and Ladybug bumped fists as a confused old woman looked around. She gasped when she saw all of the kittens and cats wandering around the streets, dazed and confused. She had gotten angry at all of the citizens who walked by and ignored the homeless felines and thus, Granny Catahomes was created. However, the battle was easily won since the heroes used the love she had for Chat Noir as an advantage.

"What on earth happened?" she asked as Ladybug helped her stand. She dusted off her rumpled outfit and gratefully took the cane where the Akuma once resided from Chat. "Where did all of these cats come from?"

"They escaped from the animal shelter, ma'am," Ladybug lied. Granny Catahomes had searched all over Paris to collect strays and even house cats. Now, Ladybug and Chat Noir had to find their real homes and hopefully a place to stay for the ones without one. "But don't worry, we'll bring them back to where they belong."

"Oh, thank you, Ladybug." She smiled reached her wrinkled hand out to scratch Chat under his chin, causing him to purr. "And you too, pretty kitty."

"It was our pleasure, ma'am!" Chat replied. As the old woman walked away, Ladybug's miraculous began to beep in warning. She gave Chat a small grin and he nodded in understanding.

"I have to go, Kitty," she said, taking out her Yoyo. "Will you be able to find a place for all of your friends?"

"Of course I will, m'lady." He gazed around at the stranded cats and tilted his head in thought. "As a matter of fact, I think I have the purfect place."

"Okay," she swung her yo-yo, latching it onto a building. "Bug out!" And with that, Chat watched her fly into the air and disappear among the city. He sighed to himself, still staring at the place his lady disappeared. He couldn't help getting all goofy when she was around him. They were a perfect team together as heroes.

_I wonder if we would be perfect together without the masks.._.His miraculous also beeped, snapping him out of his fantasies. He sighed and began to gesture for the cats to come to him. They obeyed, purring and meowing loudly as they crowded around the hero. He laughed, picking up a pure white kitten with a pink ribbon and letting it lick his nose.

"Hey, there, beautiful," he said as he began to walk out of the park. The rest of the cats and kittens followed, trailing behind him like baby chicks. "Time to bring you all back to where you belong."

* * *

"Claws in," Chat sighed in exhaustion as he plopped onto his bed. His suit disappeared, leaving behind a white shirt, blue jean's, and tennis shoes. Plagg flew right for his cabinet filled with camembert as Adrien stared up at his ceiling, tired from finding all of the cats a home. He had to retransform sometime during it just to have the ability to replace all the felines. However, knowing that they all had a roof over their heads made him smile.

A knock on his door made him sigh and sit up and his fathers' assistant, Natalie, entered his room. She had on her usual business attire, her black and red hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her dull eyes gazed at Adrien in slight disinterest before she finally spoke.

"Your father would like to see you," she said as if calling for the next client.

"Right now?" he checked the clock beside his bed. It was almost 11pm. "It's pretty late, isn't it?"

"Should I tell him you're about to rest?" She suggested, turning to leave.

"No!" Adrien quickly said as he hurried to the door. His father had never really given him much attention, so every chance he got, he took. Adrien made his way to his fathers' office and knocked, Natalie waiting behind him. After a bit of silence, his fathers' voice floated through the door, telling him to enter and for Natalie to wait outside. With a bit of hesitation, Adrien opened the door and entered his father's office.

Gabriel Agreste stood with his back to the door, gazing out over Paris. His hands were clasped behind his stiff back, always professional, always attentive.

To his work and appearance at least.

"You asked for me, father?" Adrien stood beside the entrance hesitantly. His father didn't answer right away but eventually faced him, blue eyes dull to everything he saw.

"Yes, there's something I need to tell you," Gabriel walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. Adrien watched as he pulled out a worn journal with a peacock feather on the front. "This journal belonged to your mother. " Adrien stared at the book and his father, mildly shocked at the information he was getting. "She wanted you to have it someday but I just wasn't sure when to give it to you."

"But...father..." Gabriel walked over to his son and held the journal out, however, Adrien felt himself hesitate to take it. "Is it really...from her?" Adrien glanced up from the journal to look at his father and felt himself flinch as he stared into the man hard gaze. Without another thought, he cautiously took the journal and sighed when his father s gaze softened a bit.

"You see..." Gabriel pointed to the feather design on the front of it. "Your mother was a hero...a savior for Paris. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir," he made sure he had his son's attention. "In this book, she wrote down all of her adventures about it...and she wanted you to read them so that it would maybe one day inspire you."

Adrien lightly brushed his hand over the journal. His mother's name was etched into the bottom right corner of it.

_Emilie Agreste_

_My mother...was a superhero?_

"I have not opened it," Gabriel said, much to Adriens' surprise. "I couldn't bear to reminisce in her wonderful life when she is not here."

"Why now, father..." Adrien asked, a frown of confusion etched onto his face. "Why are you just bringing this up?"

"I feel that you should know a little more about her," he said softly before he straightened his suit jacket. He put his hands behind his back and just like that, he was no longer Adriens' father.

He was Gabriel Agreste.

"You are dismissed," he told his son before turning and walking away from him. Adrien didn't argue, however, he did feel a slight pinch of pain in his chest from the cold dismissal. He wished he could say more but he knew his father wouldn't change. After his mother disappeared, he's always been this way.

With a sigh, Adrien left the office, journal clutched to his hands. He hurried to his room, briskly walking by Natalie as he entered and shut the door firmly behind him. With a click, the lock was in place and he hurried to his desk, turning on the lamp and illuminating the journal.

"What's that you got there?" Plagg flew from his hiding spot and hovered next to Adriens' face as the teenager once again, ran his hand over the cover, feeling the feather and signature embroidery.

"Answers," he replied softly as he opened the book.

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	2. Chapter Two — Emilie Agreste

"ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴠɪʟʟᴀɪɴ ɪs ᴀ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ, ᴡʜᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ɪᴛ ʙᴇ ᴘᴇʀᴄᴇɪᴠᴇᴅ ᴏʀ ᴀᴄᴛᴜᴀʟ."

... ... ... ...

* * *

◇ᴊᴏᴜʀɴᴀʟ ᴇɴᴛʀʏ ᴏɴᴇ◇

𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘, 𝚖𝚢 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙾𝚗𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘, 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚞𝚜.

Adrien read that part of the entry over again and again.

𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚎, 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙾𝚗𝚎, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚜, 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝙴𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝙰𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎, 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚜, 𝙶𝚊𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚕 𝙰𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎. 𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝙸 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗.

𝙸 𝚜𝚘𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚟𝚎. 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚋 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜! I𝚝'𝚜 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐; o𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚊𝚢.

_I know what you mean, mother..._ Adrien sighed before he turned the page to continue reading. The next journal entry was the picture of a brooch in shape of peacock feathers and right next to it was something that looked similar to Plagg.

"A Kwami!" Adrien said aloud, catching Plagg's attention. Plagg's eyes widened and he inched towards the journal to stare at the creature that was drawn in. His gaze also settled onto the brooch and a gasp escaped his body.

"Hey! That's Dusuu!" He exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Who?" Adrien watched as Plagg zoomed around the page as he to0ok in the drawing from different angles.

"Dusuu, Adrien!" Plagg flew up to Adriens face. "The Kwami for the Peacock miraculous!" The boy blinked in confusion before he was able to process the information. They both gazed back at the photo in astonishment.

_My mother really is a miraculous holder...__was...was a miraculous holder. _Sadness overwhelmed him and he closed the book as he pictured his mother changing from a normal woman to a superhero. Suddenly, a memory began to dig its way from the back of his mind.

_A peacock brooch...where have I seen that before? _He let out a small gasp as he finally remembered where he saw it.

It was in his fathers safe!

"Plagg, the brooch is in my father's office, remember?" Plagg almost answered before shaking his head and laughing nervously.

"What do you mean?" He scratched his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" Adrien stood up, glaring at his Kwami. "You knew what that brooch was when we first found it in his safe didn't you...and the book..."

"Adrien," Plagg said in warning as he watched his host pace back and forth. "Let's just forget about it for now."

"How can I just forget about my mother being a miraculous holder!" Adrien snapped. "And why does my father have those things? How much does he know?!"

"Maybe she just...left them behind for him?"

"Plagg..." Adrien looked at his Kwami, pleading with his eyes. "Do you know what happened to my mother? What happened to your friend Dusuu?"

"I don't know, Adrien," Plagg said impatiently. "Either Dusuu is trapped inside the peacock miraculous or just...gone."

"How can we be sure?" Plagg flew close to Adrien's face, causing him to slightly back away.

"Listen closely, Adrien," Plagg said sternly. "If your mother willingly discarded the Miraculous, Dusuu will be lying dormant in it." He flew over to his cheese wheel, having given up on keeping secrets from Adrien. "But, if the miraculous is lost, Dusuu will roam around invisible to the naked eye until the brooch is used by someone. She'll appear like how I did when you opened the box for the ring."

"So, I just need to use the brooch to summon Dusuu," Adrien said. He got a determined look in his eyes that Plagg didn't like. "Then I could ask if she knows where my mother went!"

"Adrien," he said again in warning. "You have to leave the miraculous there. You already have me as your Kwami. Two would push you mentally and physically. It's too dangerous!"

"What if...I'm the holder?" Plagg's shocked and slightly pain expression made Adrien hurry to explain. "_Just_ for a little while."

"It doesn't work that way, Adrien! You already have a miraculous!"

"What if I find someone worthy?" he said and he had the perfect person in mind.

"I don't know," Plagg said. He was starting to become more and more worried about where Adrien was going with this. "Like who?"

"Well, what about...Marinette?" She was perfect! Sweet and caring. Always willing to help others. He could _definitely _trust her with it!

"NO!" Plagg shouted in a panic to Adriens surprise.

"Why not?!"

"Uh, well you see, um," Plagg stuttered. He needed to find an excuse without revealing Marinette's secret. "You _know _you can't know the identity of a miraculous holder."

"Plagg, please!" Adrien begged. He knew he couldn't get into the safe with his Kwami's help. "I just need to know!"

"I cant, Adrien..." Plagg looked defeated as he and Adrien stared at one another. With a sigh, Adrien stood and faced away from him.

"Fine...if you won't help me willingly...I guess I have to do it myself."

"Adrien, what are you-"

"Plagg,"

"NO!" Plagg took off towards the window but it was too late. Adrien had already finished the sentence.

"Claws out!"

* * *

_On schedule as always. _

Chat watched from outside the Agreste home as the light in Gabriel's bedroom shut off. His green eyes were glowing with anticipation as he jumped to the roof and clawed his way to the window of the office.

_Since you won't find out what happened to mom, I will. _

As silent as possible, he cut a hole in the glass with his claws and entered the house he snuck out of an hour ago. Using his night vision, he saw that no one was in the darkroom and across from him was the giant portrait of Emilie Agreste.

He jumped through the window and landed in front of it, gazing up into emerald eyes.

_I'll find out what happened to you._ He grabbed the portrait and pulled it aside, revealing the safe hidden behind it.

"Cataclysm," Chat said softly, giving a silent apology to Plagg. His right paw surrounded itself with black spots and he placed it on the safe door. It dissolved, revealing the items he was looking for. He a small smile of triumph, he reached inside to grab them.

"Who are you?!" The lights in the room snapped on and Chat turned to Gabriel Agreste standing in the doorway, still dressed as if he were going to a meeting. The man had his fist balled at his side, his stare burning into Chat's. "How dare you break into my home!" Chat quickly snatched the book and brooch before jumping to the window he entered.

"Stop, you thief!" He heard Gabriel shout before disappearing from sight.

_This isn't good! _Chat hurried and circled around the home until he found the window he escaped from. He quickly entered ad shut the window, locking it in place.

"Claws in!" He said as he dove for his bed, sliding the book and brooch underneath his pillow. His transformation came off and Plagg flew into hiding as soon as soon as Adrien's father unlocked and opened his bedroom door.

Adrien held himself as still as possible, watching the light from the hall enter his room and his father's shadow play on the wall. Finally, after about two slow agonizing minutes, his bedroom door shut with a soft click and he was finally able to breathe.

"Adrien, what have you done..." Plagg said in disappointment, his head poking out from the cheese cabinet. Adrien couldn't respond as he felt the outline of the book under his head. He reached under and touched the brooch, feeling the design and coolness of it. He closed his eyes, wondering what his mother was like to have this type of power and why his father had it locked away...With a sigh, he stood up from his bed and began to change out of his clothes. Once finished, he sighed and got back into his bed, lying on his back to stare at the ceiling.

_I've started something I cant get out of..._

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	3. Chapter Three — Miraculous

"ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ғɪɢᴜʀᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪʟʟᴀɪɴ ғᴇᴀʀs ʙʏ ʜɪs ᴄʜᴏɪᴄᴇ ᴏғ ᴡᴇᴀᴘᴏɴs."

... ... ... ...

"Adrien, how did you sleep?"

Adrien wearily looked at Natalie from the backseat of the car as his driver drove him to school. Normally, Natalie wouldn't ride with them but something was different today. And it was all because of the stunt he pulled last night.

_Or rather, the stunt Chat Noir pulled._

His father was sure to up the security of the house. Which meant more time in and less time being Chat Noir. Adrien felt his energy drop even more now that it would be harder for him to transform and save Paris when Hawkmoth attacked. He could feel the presence of his mothers' journal and brooch in his book bag and was itching to take them out and examine both of them, but he needed to wait until he was alone. Away from prying eyes.

"I slept well," he tried to sound truthful. "Thank you for asking, Natalie. Why, is something wrong?"

"There was a robbery last night in your fathers' office," she pressed a few buttons on the iPad she always carried around and handed it to him. "Valuables were taken." His heart leapt when he saw the security footage of himself as Chat Noir, stealing the items that were now in books bag. At the bottom across the footage in red was a huge 'Wanted' message. He grimaced and looked at the top right corner of the screen to see his father explaining the robbery from the comfort of his office chair. Adrien frowned in slight fear before handing the iPad back to Natalie.

"Oh my, that's terrible!" He cringed at how fake his voice sounded. However, Natalie didn't seem to take note of it as the car turned on his schools street. "What does he plan on doing about it?"

"It's very terrible, which is why your father will add more camera's and motion censored lights." Natalie glanced at him through the rearview mirror. "You will also be picked up as soon as school ends from now on."

"But I have fencing lessons!" The car stopped in front of the building but he was reluctant to get out. He needed to try and talk himself out of being under house arrest.

"Your father already contacted your instructor," she didn't even give him a glance as she tapped on the screen of her device. "Starting today, you are no longer to attend fencing lessons in your school. They will instead, be held at home on Wednesdays from 4pm to 5pm." Adrien felt his body tense in anger. He understood that what he did was risky for him as Chat Noir but the length it went for his actual life was extreme.

_I'll just have to find a way around all of this_, he tried to calm himself before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. He trudged up the steps to the school, head down as he thought of ways to get the peacock miraculous into Marinette's hands. Suddenly, the sound of running made him look up.

"Adrikins!" Chloe's voice pierced the courtyard of the school and he was knocked back as she tackled him in a hug. The students who were also entering the school ignored them since this was a normal occurrence. "Good morning, Adrikins! Oh, I heard about what that _mangy_ cat did to your home! He should be _arrested!_ I never saw him as a hero any ways. He's only Ladybug's _sidekick._" Every insult Chloe threw pierced his chest and he had to grip his bag tightly in order to hold in his true feelings.

"Um, good morning, Chloe," he said through clenched teeth as he gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll come out and apologize soon."

"Apologize? No!" Chloe crossed her arms, her lip pouted in defiance. "He doesn't _deserve _to even _speak _to you or your father! I think he —" Chloe's voice drowned out as Adrien glanced to the entrance and saw Marinette and Alya walk in side by side. He silently thanked the universe for letting her show up on time. He made sure to nod to whatever Chloe was saying about his alter persona as he took in Marinette's downcast eyes and sad expression. It looked as if Alya was trying to cheer her up but nothing seemed to work.

"—you going to ask me?" his attention went back to Chloe, her face pressed into a frown, hands on her hips. Sabrina stood a few steps behind her, mimicking her every move and Adrien had to backtrack in order to try and remember what was being said.

"Ask you what?" he was starting to get slightly impatient with her attitude but he kept his reaction under control. He needed to find a way to leave the miraculous with Marinette.

"If you can walk me to class! Duh!" Without waiting for him to answer, she took his arm and began to drag him further inside. He caught Marinette's eye when they passed and he gave a quick wave before being pulled out of sight.

* * *

"Ms. Bustier?" It had only been 20 minutes into the class and although it was just starting, he wanted to get a head start on his plan to transfer the brooch to Marinette.

"Yes, Adrien?" the red-headed teacher turned away from the chalkboard with a smile and suddenly, all eyes were on him.

"Could I use the restroom?"

"Of course, don't be too long," she answered before going back to her lesson. Adrien felt everyone stare as he stood up to leave. When class had started, he put the brooch in his pocket in order for his plan to go smoothly. He felt the pressure of it as he walked out of the class and shut the door. As soon as he was sure they were in the clear, Plagg flew out with a very panicked expression.

"Adrien, please don't do this," he said as he followed the boy to the female locker room. With a glance to ensure he was alone, Adrien entered and went to Marinette's locker.

"I'm sorry, Plagg, but I need to know if Dusuu is trapped in the miraculous," he pulled the brooch from his pocket, staring at it as the image of his mother crossed his mind. "If it's true, maybe she can help me figure out what happened to my mother."

"But Adrien, you can't choose her as a miraculous holder!" Plagg watched Adrien open Marinette's locker and place the miraculous. It was in plain sight for her to see, right next to a textbook and pencil case. "It won't work!"

"Why not?" He turned to Plagg whose eyes had widened at his near slip-up. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"No, it's just," Plagg groaned. "You can't pick who gets a miraculous. There's no guarantee that it'll work!"

"But it's not a sure thing!" he shut her locker, setting his plan into motion. "Stop trying to change my mind, Plagg. For years, everything has been decided for me but not anymore. I'm going to do this for myself!" Without waiting to hear another word from his Kwami, he turned and snuck from the girls locker room. He walked to the staircase making sure to watch his back.

"Hi, Adrien," he looked up in shock to see Marinette, scratching the back of her head with a huge smile on her face; a blush prominent on her cheeks.

"Oh, hi, Marinette!" his mood got better and for a temporary moment, he forgot all about the miraculous he had just placed in her locker. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, uh, me?" She began to stutter like she always did when he was around her. "Well, I uh, forgot that I put my phone into my bencil pag—I mean pencil bag. Which is probably a weird place for it. I should just keep it in my pocket since that's what they're made for, to hold your phone. I mean, not just _phones _but...haha...yeah...I'm going to go get it."

_So, she's headed to her locker, _Adrien smiled at her, causing her face to turn red.

"Well, I don't want to keep Ms. Bustier waiting," he said before walking past her. She watched him ascend the stairs, her heart racing at how cute he looked when he smiled at her.

"Adrien," she said dreamily.

"Marinette," her Kwami, Tikki, flew from her purse and got close to Marinette's face. "Come on, we don't want you to be late for anything today."

"Okay, okay, Tikki," She put her thoughts about Adrien on hold as she entered the girls locker room. "His face I just so cute when he smiles." Marinette opened her locker and her eyes widened in shock when she spotted the brooch. "What..." she grabbed it and examined it. She recognized it immediately from the picture in the Miraculous Book. "Tikki, we may have a problem."

"I know, Marinette." Tikki flew around the item, concern covering her face. "We need to take this to Master Fu, right away."

"We'll go after school," Marinette agreed. She had no idea how the brooch got into her locker but it wasn't a safe place to keep it. "Someone had to leave this here on purpose."

"And the question is, who left it and why was it left for you to find?"

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	4. Chapter Four — Adrien

"ɪᴛ's ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴀs ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙᴀᴄᴋ, ғʀᴏᴍ ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴀs ɪᴛ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴀʙ ʏᴏᴜ ɪɴ ɪᴛ..."

... ... ... ...

"I wonder if she'll change when a monster attacks," Adrien muttered to himself as he flipped through his mothers' journal. His last subject was study hall and since his fencing lessons were moved to a different date and place, he decided to spend it in the library. He didn't mind though. It gave him a chance to get to know his mother more.

"Adrien, let's hope a monster _doesn't_ attack," Plagg said, chewing into the cheese that Adrien always carried for him. "You've put so much at risk leaving that brooch in her locker."

"I'm sure it'll be worth it," he replied, trying to reassure himself. "And once your friend Dusuu is found you'll be thanking me."

"Whatever," Plagg sighed and finished his cheese before moving to hover in front of the journal.

"Plagg, you're in the way," Adrien gently pushed him to the side with his finger before he continued to read.

◇ᴊᴏᴜʀɴᴀʟ ᴇɴᴛʀʏ sɪx◇

𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙾𝚗𝚎, 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛.

_My father? Gentle and caring? That doesn't even sound possible._

𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚏𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖...𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍. 𝙸𝚏 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎. 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚍𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎. 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔._  
_

"Then where are you now, mother?" He turned the page. "Where did you go?"

"Hello, Adrien!" In reflex, Adrien quickly closed the journal and turned around to see the librarian, Ms. LeBeau, smiling kindly. She held a stack of papers in her hands and from the look on her face, he could tell she was nervous about something.

"Um, Hi, how are you, Ms. LeBeau?" He put away the journal and stood from his seat. He had no idea where Plagg flew off too, but he was sure the Kwami was nearby.

"I'm doing pretty well, it's just that..." she stared down at the pages and glanced away. "You see, aside from being a librarian, I love to write and well, I'm making a story for kids around your age. A young adult fiction, if you will. I just want to know if you think it'll appeal to anyone; like that vampire book, Dusk."

"Oh, sure! I'll be glad to help," Her smile grew and she handed him the top page to read. As he was scanning it, a cruel idea came to his head.

_A monster to attack Paris..._

He shook his head and looked up at Ms. LeBeau, who was patiently waiting for him to finish reading, a smile of hope on her face. His heart sank at the thought of purposely creating a villain all for the sake of hoping Marinette would change into a superhero.

_But even if she doesn't, there's always Ladybug..._

"Wow, Ms. LeBeau, this is..." she waited for him, bouncing on her toes in anticipation. "Pretty awful..." he felt like taking it back as soon as her face dropped. Her entire demeanor seemed to deflate and he could just feel Plagg's eyes burning into him. But he couldn't stop now. He had made his decision. If Marinette couldn't help, he and Ladybug would fix it. Though, the relationship between he and Ms. LeBeau would be broken...unless he could make up an excuse once her akumatized form was defeated...

"What?" she whispered. If sadness and disappointment could kill, he would be dead. He saw her eyes begin to water but she controlled it; clearing her throat. "I...I don't understand. What's wrong with it? Tell me and I can fix it right away. I know becoming a writer is tough, so I can handle some constructive criticism."

"Well, from what I've read...You need more than constructive criticism. You seem to have copied Dusk almost word for word...plot for plot!" He placed the paper on the table, shaking his head. In truth, he had never read the Dusk series that everyone loved but he needed to push his plan along. He needed this to work as much as it made it heart crumble. "I don't get it, Ms. LeBeau. There's no originality to this," He glanced at the papers she was still holding and could visibly see them trembling with emotion. He almost let his facade falter. "Is...um...that the rest of it?"

She weakly nodded in reply. Without warning, he took the papers from her and pretended to read them. All the while humming and shaking his head in rejection, releasing the pages and letting them float to the floor.

"Nope, not impressed," he felt a lump grow in his throat as she finally released her tears. "Maybe you should just stick to stacking books that are made by well...real writers..."

That was all it took.

With a giant sob, she turned on her heels and ran out of the library, her cries echoing down the hall. Adrien bit his lip, trying to hold back his own tears. He was highly upset with the way he acted and knew he would get a mouthful from Plagg. After he calmed himself down, he turned and stared at his Kwami, who had his arms crossed. The look in Plagg's eyes was beyond was something worse.

Disappointment.

"You're not the Adrien I know," he said before flying away through the bookshelves. Adrien sighed, his chest tight.

_I'm digging myself deeper and deeper..._

* * *

"You say that someone left this in your locker?" Master Fu and Marinette were sitting across from each other, peafowl miraculous on the kotatsu between them. Tikki and Wayzz were also sitting on it, munching on a cookie together while paying attention to what their owners were saying. When Marinette and Tikki arrived with the lost miraculous in tow, Master Fu was indeed ecstatic but soon became worried that after so many years, it appeared out of thin air.

"Yes," Marinette replied. She remembered how she saw the miraculous in the book and how Master Fu stated that whoever owned the book, had to have the butterfly and peacock Miraculous. But the only people who came to her mind were Adrien and Mr. Agreste since they somehow owned the Miraculous book.

_It couldn't have been Adrien though..._

she stared down at the brooch, trying to grasp everything.

_But then again, would Mr. Agreste actually come into my school and place it in my locker?_ _Even if he did, why would it be my locker?_

"Tell me what you are thinking," Master Fu said, snapping Marinette out of her thoughts. She fiddled with her fingers, not looking at him. She didn't want to get Adrien in trouble but she needed answers.

"It's just that...do you remember how last time I said I found the Miraculous book on a park bench?"

"I knew that you were trying to protect someone, Marinette," he replied. She gave a small smile, grateful that Master Fu was so understanding, before continuing.

"Well, I know where the book came from and I know where it could be but...the person who had it can't be Hawk Moth because I already figured it out. His father was a huge lead though, but he was akumatized...surely Hawk Moth can't akumatize himself...right?"

"Only those without a Miraculous can be akumatized," Master Fu said, causing Marinette to cheer up a bit. "But understand, Marinette, that you can make the decision to stop using your Kwami whenever you want."

"What," she looked at Tikki, who nodded slowly.

"You see, Marinette," Tikki flew up to her so they were staring eye to eye. "You made the choice to accept me and become a superhero and just as you've accepted me, you can reject me by simply removing your earrings. Once you do that, I'll be sent back into my miraculous and that's where I'll stay until I'm set free again." Marinette blinked in realization when she remembered the time she received Tikki. After transforming and failing, she gave up and tried to give her Miraculous away but luckily, everything was fixed in the end. However, this meant that if Gabriel Agreste _did _have a miraculous, he might have given it up and instructed someone else to use it to akumatize him...

_Someone like...Adrien? _Marinette shook her head, there was no way Adrien would agree to that. He must have been able to akumatize himself in some way. Adrien's father was once again her number one suspect but why was he going through all of this trouble to get ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous?

Marinette's gaze cut to the brooch still sitting on the table, its colors shining in the fluorescent lights.

"So then...a Kwami could be in there?"

"Most likely," Master Fu said. "It seems that someone is trying to play Guardian by leaving it for you to find. They want to see you transform with it."

"But...wouldn't that mean it was from someone I know?" Once again, Adrien and Mr. Agreste flashed in her mind.

"Either that or someone is trying to use you for something else...For what, is still a mystery." he said as he sat in deep thought. Marinette also thought about why someone would want her to use the Miraculous...and then something came to her mind.

Chat Noir...

"Master Fu, have you seen the news about Chat Noir?" Marinette asked, remembering how excited Alya was to tell her how her partner in crime was now a criminal. Master Fu nodded sadly before his eyes widened in realization.

"If he broke into the Agreste mansion to steal the Miraculous and leave it for you, he must want you as an ally..."

"Does that mean...he knows me personally?" She asked. Master Fu did his best to not give away the identity of Chat Noir and only closed his eyes at Marinette's question. She understood and said nothing further about it. "Why would Chat Noir go through all of that trouble just to use this Miraculous?"

"That is something that we won't know for sure, Marinette. However, when you see him, it is best to proceed with caution. It seems that Chat Noir is acting on his own and we do not know his angle. Do you trust him?"

"I do," Marinette replied without hesitation. "Whatever Chat is planning, I know he wouldn't put me or Ladybug in harms way. I'm sure whatever is going to happen, he will have a reason."

_I hope..._

Marinette picked up the Miraculous and shook her head.

"However, I won't be using this Miraculous. I may trust him but I don't know his plan. Using this could put me at risk." Master Fu nodded in understanding. "For now, I'll just observe him."

"I leave this up to you."

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	5. Chapter Five — Storyteller

"ᴅɪsᴛʀᴜsᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴀᴜᴛɪᴏɴ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛs ᴏғ sᴇᴄᴜʀɪᴛʏ."

... ... ... ...

Aspiring writer, your dreams have been crushed by an

ignorant boy who doesn't see true talent.

I am Hawkmoth, and I believe that together we can

create a fantastic story.

Whatever you write shall happen but in return

I need a small favor.

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

* * *

"What's taking the Akuma so long?" Adrien paced his room, piano music from his cell phone filling the space. Plagg had returned an hour after Adrien got home from the school but he didn't speak to Him. He didn't even go to his cheese. Adrien felt bad when he watched Plagg fly to his book collection and hide, ignoring the boy. His heart felt heavy and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration at how his day had gone.

He felt terrible for what he said to Ms. LeBeau. She was sure to give up on her dream because of him and that thought made guilt chew away at him. It felt like darkness had descended upon the boy and for once, he felt like he truly knew his real self. The perfect, nice, and kind boy everyone saw was actually just a fraud. The cheeky, brave, and carefree superhero his lady knew was also just an illusion. In reality, he was a cruel and selfish jerk, hurting others for his own benefit. He was a criminal as Chat Noir and as Adrien.

_But I have a good reason...I'm sure of it..._he thought before stopping to stare down at his clenched fists. _Everyone else is happy. Why can't I be happy too?_ His thoughts made his mind clear a bit and he felt he was able to breathe and think easier. He stared outside his window, waiting for an explosion, screams, _something _that would let him know that the city was under attack.

_What if Marinette doesn't change?_

_What if Ladybug can't save her?_

_What if...I can't save her?_

With a sigh, he went to his computer and refreshed the news page in case something happened. After clicking for what felt like forever, the results finally changed, making his heart leap whether from fear or excitement.

**Paris under attack**

**The Storyteller terrorizes Paris**

**Another villain appears in Paris**

"Finally!" Adrien quickly stood from his chair. "Plagg, are you ready?" He waited for a response and his heart dropped when he received none. Adrien walked upstairs to his library and found the Kwami lying across a row of books, his back turned to him and arms crossed.

"Plagg?" He said softly as he walked towards the Kwami. Plagg didn't move or acknowledge him, even when Adrien gently poked him. "Plagg, please. I'm sorry for what I did but I needed this to be done."

"You don't get it, Adrien," Plagg finally moved, floating in front of Adrien's face, a seemingly permanent frown plastered on. "You _purposely _hurt someone's feelings and crushed their dreams so that they could be akumatized! That's not what heroes do! What would happen if Ladybug found out about this? She'd never trust you ever again!"

_She'd never trust you again!_

"Are you going to tell her?" Panic spread throughout Adrien and for a second, he almost thought of bribing Plagg again. However, he calmed a bit when his Kwami shook his head.

"No, I won't. But just know that you've taken a step to becoming a villain yourself...like Hawkmoth..."

"Plagg..." Adrien said sadly. That comment squeezed his heart even more. He couldn't even look at him. Silence spread between them before Plagg sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," he said. Adrien stared down at his ring before nodding sadly.

"Claws out," he said softly.

* * *

"Ms. LeBeau, please snap out of it!" Ladybug shouted to the librarian. Ms. LeBeau turned her glowing red eyes on the superhero, pencil in hand. Without saying a word, she smoothed out her dress made of paper before grabbing a sheet.

"How about you jump for me, dear Ladybug?" She wrote a few words on the paper and against Ladybug's will, she began to jump up and down uncontrollably. The Akuma let out a hearty laugh at how the hero was unable to control her actions. She loved this power. Truly her words now had an effect on the world.

"What's—going–ON?!" In a desperate attempt, she threw her yo-yo and pulled herself to the top of a nearby building. With a yelp, she slammed against a chimney and fell to the rooftop floor, noticing how the spell she was under had broken. Standing while rubbing her now sore shoulder, she took in the pencil and paper and narrowed her eyes in realization.

"So, she can make commands by writing," Ladybug mumbled as she turned her gaze back to the floating figure. Just as the other victims of Hawkmoth, Ms. LeBeau's appearance had completely changed. From shy librarian to confident author, she now sported a dress made of sheets of paper, her hair dripping down like black ink. Her red eyes glowed menacingly and she scowled at Ladybug with disgust.

"It seems I need to add more detail next time," she replied, grabbing another sheet of paper. "No matter. The Storyteller will create a story you will never forget. The end is near you and once you're finished, I can finally go after that pesky model, Adrien!" At his name, she clenched her fist so tight, her pencil snapped in half before another spawned to replace it. Ladybug widened her eyes in shock.

_Why would she want to go after Adrien? _

Storyteller began to write again and just when Ladybug was about to reply, a black figure landed next to her. She blinked in surprise. So many questions were now clouding her mind; she wasn't sure what to say to him first.

_Why are you a wanted criminal?_

_Why did you steal from the Agreste family?_

_Why are you acting as if nothing happened?_

_Why did you leave the brooch in my locker?_

"Milady," Chat Noir gave a bow to Ladybug, snapping her out of her thoughts before turning to the Storyteller. A quick look of guilt crossed his face before he straightened it. "So, who's the lucky person of interest today?" Ladybug almost chose to bring up the theft but decided to save it for another time. Right now, their main priority was the Akuma who was taking her time writing up commands.

"Her name is Ms. LeBeau," Ladybug replied, swinging her yo-yo to take aim at the villain. "She's a librarian at College Francoise DuPont, though I'm not sure what caused her to get Akumatized. However...I think it may have something to do with the model, Adrien Agreste. Have you heard of him?" To her surprise, Chat Noir rolled his eyes and leaned on his baton.

"Who hasn't?" he said with something that almost sounded like...annoyance. "His face is plastered all over Paris. I'm not surprised he got someone Akumatized. He probably makes a lot of people angry."

"He isn't like that!" Ladybug snapped on accident, causing Chat to flinch. She quickly realized her mistake and cleared her throat. "I mean, from what I've heard from friends, he's very kind and sweet. I don't think he would be the type of person to do something like that. It must have been a mistake or an accident." Chat scoffed, making Ladybug frown. This time however, she kept her words to herself.

"Yeah, all right," Chat Noir said, trying to change the subject. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so irritated with the talk of himself. Maybe it was because Ladybug was trying to stand up for him even though he knew exactly what he had done. No matter what, Adrien Agreste was Perfect. Chat sighed deeply before shrinking his baton down to a decent size to battle with. "So, what does she do? Have you figured out where the Akuma may be?"

"I originally thought it was in her pencil but she destroyed that herself and all it did was reappear again. As for her power," He watched ladybug rear her arm back and launch her yo-yo at the villain. It punched a hole through the paper Ms. LeBeau was writing on and she screeched in anger.

"How dare you!" the Storyteller screamed. "I was almost done with my scene! The heartbreak! The chaos that would have ensued!" With a wave of her hand, droplets of ink flew from her hair, flying towards the heroes. They quickly dodged them, doing a series of flips to avoid being touched before landing on another rooftop. The spots the ink touched melted into liquid, as if it were splashed with acid.

"If completed, whatever she writes will come true, but only to a certain extent." Ladybug explained, dodging an array of ink aimed at her. "The more details she adds, the more accurate the scene will play out." Before Ladybug could continue to explain, she balled her hand into a fist and punched Chat Noir in the cheek. Both had a look of shock on their faces as Chat held his cheek in pain.

"What was that for?!" Chat backed away from Ladybug, who was stunned at her own actions.

"It wasn't me! She must have completed a scene of that happening!" They looked at the Storyteller, who was laughing as she began writing on another page, the previous one turning to ashes. "Come on, we need to stop her before we end up fighting each other." Just as she was about to go after the villain, Chat Noir grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait!" Ladybug frowned at Chat's outburst. He looked around the buildings, trying to spot the person he was looking for.

_Come on, Marinette where are you?_ Was he wrong to have left the Miraculous in her locker? He knew giving her one would put a lot of responsibility on her but he knew deep down that she would be willing to help no matter what. She was meant to be a superhero.

Ladybug resisted her want to frown as her suspicions of Chat were confirmed. She now knew that he was in fact, waiting for 'Marinette' to use the Miraculous.

_But why?_

"We've got no time to wait, Chat!" Ladybug pulled her arm from his grip tossed her yo-yo up into the air but before she could use her Lucky Charm, the string snapped. She gasped and chased after yo-yo that went sailing across the sky. The Storyteller laughed again as the paper she wrote on disintegrated into the air. Chat looked around again, desperately hoping for Marinette to appear in her new superhero form.

But no one showed up. As soon as he turned back to the villain, he felt his body jerk.

"Whoa!" Chat Noir exclaimed. His feet were moving him against his will, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He stood there, looking down at the ground below. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move his arms or legs.

He was frozen.

"Don't worry, it's only a 5-minute pause for you, Chat Noir," The Storyteller said as she continued to write on another piece of paper. She floated into the air until they were face to face, her red eyes gazing into his. "You won't be seeing ladybug for a while either. She'll be frozen for an hour in the alleyway."

"Look, just tell me what you want already," Chat said. He tried to act nonchalant but the truth was he was very nervous. If Ladybug couldn't help him, his last chance would be Marinette.

_But where was she? Did the Miraculous not work for her? Was she afraid?_

"You want my Miraculous, right?" He said, glancing down at his hand. "Why haven't you taken it yet?"

"Because that is not what I'm after, kitty cat," The Storyteller replied, shocking Chat.

"Then what is it?" He said in suspicion. Every Akuma they have fought was after their Miraculous. So, what made this one different? Hawkmoth's symbol appeared on her face and this time when she spoke, Chat knew it was the villain himself speaking.

"I only want to know who you are behind your mask, Chat Noir."

"Good luck, I didn't use my cataclysm, so I'm not changing back anytime soon."

"So you think," The symbol disappeared and The Storyteller smiled as she began to write again. Seconds after she stopped, Chat Noir felt his hand drop his baton and move up in front of him. His heart stopped as he grabbed his ring.

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	6. Chapter Six — Chat Noir

"ʟɪᴇs ʀᴇǫᴜɪʀᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴍɪᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ."

... ... ... ...

* * *

"T—Tikki, spots o—off!" Ladybug struggled to say. It felt like her jaw was being pressed shut and she was also struggling to keep her eyes open. Every muscle had tightened as soon as she landed in the alleyway and she knew it was because of the Storyteller.

_I hope Chat is doing better than I am._ Ladybugs transformation disappeared and Marinette felt her body relax and she landed on her knees in relief. Her Kwami, Tikki, landed in her palms, panting with beads of sweat from exhaustion. Marinette quickly dug into her purse and pulled out a macaroon to feed her Kwami, however, Tikki gently pushed it aside and her tiny body curled up tightly.

"Marinette, I feel so heavy," Tikki squeaked, only able to keep one eye opened. "I don't think we can be Ladybug for a while."

"It's okay, Tikki." Marinette quickly looked around, making sure no one saw her transform. The effect of the alum's power must have still had an effect on Tikki even without the transformation. This was a serious villain. "We'll get Rena to help us."

"But how will you contact her?" Tikki tried to fly but ended up falling back into Marinette's hands. Marinette smiled and gently cupped the Kwami to her chest for comfort.

"Just rest for now, okay." Marinette kissed the top of her Kwami's head because gently laying her in her purse. She ran from the alleyway, and peeped around the building. Off in the distance, Chat Noir was standing on the edge, facing the Storyteller with pure anger. His fingers were gripping his ring, ready to take it off.

"What are you doing?!" Marinette quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. She had caught the attention of both the villain and the hero.

"You're here!" Chat said with a huge smile on his face. "I knew I could count on you!"

_He must mean the brooch... _Marinette looked down apologetically. _I'm sorry, Chat but I can't use it. _

"A new character for my book! How wonderful!" The storyteller took a sheet of paper and was about to write until she stopped. "But what is this characters name?"

"You need to transform!" He shouted desperately. Marinette took a step back, a feeling of panic consuming her.

"I—..." she whispered. She shook her head, knowing that he needed her badly but there was too much at risk!

"What is your name?!" Without waiting for an answer, she began to write. And neither of them could stop her.

"The brooch! The peacock brooch!" Chat was still holding onto the ring but he hadn't moved to take it off. "Use it, now!"

"I can't!" She saw his face drop in despair and she quickly tried to find a reason to give him. "I'm not a hero!"

"Yes, you are! I know you are! You're strong enough and your heart is kind. _Please,_ Ladybug and I need your help."

"I...I don't have it!" She watched his face drop again. She knew what his intentions were but they weren't going to work. She was already a Miraculous holder, after all.

"Why no—whoa!" Suddenly, Chat changed his stance. He no longer held onto his ring, instead, he was holding onto his baton. Before she could react, he pointed it at her and caused it to extend.

"Marinette!" Chat shouted in panic. Marinette covered her face, bracing herself for the hit. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see the end of the baton a few inches from her head.

"Marinette," the Storyteller said with a smile. "How wonderful. My character now has a name."

* * *

Chat Noir felt his muscles relax and could move on his own again. His baton retracted and he stared at Marinette with sadness as she raised her hands to her throat and squeezed. Her eyes widened in panic as she was being controlled to choke herself.

"Cha—help..." she squeaked as her eyes squinted in pain.

"Please, stop this!" Chat turned to the storyteller, his eyes begging. He didn't know what to do anymore and now he was regretting ever making Ms. LeBeau get akumatized. It seemed that every choice he's made thus far had been regrettable and he wasn't sure how much more failure he could take.

"You will remove your ring temporarily," Hawkmoth's symbol around her eyes appeared again. "Or your friend will have an unfortunate ending." Chat's gaze went back to Marinette, who was now on her knees, trying to gasp for air around her own grip. Her face had gone red and her head was bent low, eyes closed.

_This is my fault...and I need to make up for it._

"Alright, Hawkmoth," Chat looked at the storyteller, staring into her eyes where he knew the Miraculous villain could see him. "I'll show you who I am."

"N...no...ch..." he heard Marinette trying to speak, but her need for air was growing by the second. He made sure to check if her head was still down before grabbing his ring. This time of his own free will.

"Don't look up, Princess," he said before slowly slipping the ring off his finger. Adrien could have sworn he heard Hawkmoth's sinister laugh come from the Storyteller's body as he stood there without his suit.

"Perfect."

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	7. Chapter Seven — Brooch

"ᴀ sᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ ʀᴇᴍᴀɪɴs ᴀ sᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪsᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴠᴇᴀʟ ɪᴛ..."

... ... ... ...

* * *

Once Adrien slipped his ring back onto his finger, the Storyteller was commanded to leave. He listened to her laughter echo throughout the city as he said the words that would make him transform into Chat Noir again. His fist were clenched, his gaze lowered in shame and regret.

His identity was no longer a secret. His worst enemy, the villain of Paris, now knew who he was...but...Chat's gaze went to look at Marinette, who still knelt on the ground. She no longer had her hands around her throat but still had her forehead pressed against the concrete, eyes closed like he asked. He smiled at how trustworthy she was and sighed through his nose before jumping down from the building and Lansing next to her. He saw her flinch at the sound of him landing but a softly placed hand on her shoulder reassured her.

"Is...is it okay to look now?" she asked softly without lifting her head. He knelt and unconsciously placed his hand on her head before moving it down to her chin. He gently made her raise head and even after doing so, she continued to keep her eyes closed, her dark, thick eyelashes brushing the top of her cheeks.

"You can look, Princess," he replied softly. Suddenly, he felt his heart squeeze as her eyes slowly opened, revealing those vibrant crystal blue colors. His mouth opened slightly in awe and he wondered how he hadn't noticed how beautiful her gaze was. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks and cleared his throat before standing. Holding out his hand to her, he helped Marinette stand and watched as she dusted herself off. Once she finished, she turned her now concerned gaze to Chat.

"Chat...tell me what's going on," her words caught him slighting off guard but he quickly composed himself. "You revealed yourself...didn't you..."

"I..." Chat looked away from her but from his silence, she knew the answer.

"How could you do that!?" He flinched at her outburst. Fear overcame Marinette as all the possibilities of Hawkmoth going after him flew through her head. "You just put yourself in danger!"

"You were...he was...you couldn't breathe—I..." Chat didn't know how to respond to her. At the moment, he felt like it was the right thing to do but now that it was over, he realized that Hawkmoth knew who he was in his normal life now.

"I know you were trying to save me but...Chat your identity..." She reached her hand out to him but noticed that he swayed a bit out of her reach. Her heart clenched but she pretended to not notice his movement.

"I know..." silence spread between them before Chat remembered the main issue. "Marinette, I was...kind of counting on you."

"Chat...why did you leave that Miraculous for me?" Marinette knew she needed to be careful with what she asked. "You barely even now me! How did you even know where to bring it, let alone where to leave it in the school? It could have been dangerous if you would have left it in the wrong place!" Chat swallowed to calm his beating heart. He couldn't just come out and say that they went to the same school and that he sat in front of her. He needed to think of a valid excuse.

"I just...remembered how you helped me that night...when I was sad..." Marinette's memory went back to the night Chat appeared on her balcony after "Ladybug" ditched him. The guilt from that day flared once more but she surpassed it. They were pass that now. "I just felt that you were truly a good person at heart. It only took a bit of research to find out those simple things about your school...I have a few connections..." Chat rubbed the back of his head, avoiding her gaze. "You just feel...worthy to me..."

"Where...did you get it from?" The fact that Chat had the brooch in the first place put Marinette on edge. He never mentioned it to her as Ladybug and it suddenly appearing out of thin air after going missing for so long.

How on earth had he found it?

"Oh, um, it was given to me by...Oh no, Ladybug!" Without finishing his answer, Chat raced to the alleyway that Ladybug was frozen in but when he got there, no one was to be found. Marinette raced after him, hoping that he would find it weird for her to hav disappeared.

"Where did she go?" he said, looking around to make sure she wasn't hiding. "The Storyteller said that she had been frozen here for an hour."

"Maybe the Storyteller made her go somewhere else?" Marinette replied nervously. She mentally slapped herself for such a terrible lie. She saw Chat tense up and grab his baton.

"I have to find her," before he left, he turned to Marinette with a saddened look in his eyes. "Could I...get the miraculous back soon?"

"Oh, well, um..." Marinette thought of the brooch currently sitting with Master Fu. "I sort of gave it to my mom as a gift since I didn't know what it was. I'll get it from her later, okay?"

"All right, I'll be counting on you!" he extended his baton, pushing himself into the air. "See you, Marinette!" Once Chat disappeared, Marinette looked down at her purse to see Tikki, poking her head out. She was still panting but not as much as before.

"Marinette, we need to...find out where he...found that miraculous..." Tikki said.

"I know, Tikki. But first, we need to get you healed up." Marinette gently pushed the Kwami back into her purse before heading to the Guardians home.

* * *

"Claws in," Chat Noir said when he was finally back in his room. Plagg flew from his ring and immediately glared at Adrien with a look of hate and disappointment. "Plagg, I already know what you're going to say."

"Good, then I don't have to tell you how much danger you've put yourself into!" Plagg yelled. Adrien sat on his bed and put his face in his hands. "This hunt has gotten out of hand Adrien and you know it!"

"Well, it's too late to go back now!" Adrien snapped. He wasn't angry at his Kwami, he was angry with himself. He knew the choices he had made that was supposed to benefit him backfired and now he hit a brick wall. He was a criminal, his identity was uncovered, and the peacock Miraculous was no longer in his possession. "I'm in too deep. There's no telling what—" Suddenly, someone knocked twice on his bedroom door. Plagg quickly flew into hiding as Adrien watched his father enter his room. He stood in greeting but his father shook his head.

"Sit down, Adrien. I want to talk to you," Gabriel said as he took a seat at Adrien's piano. Adrien sat back down on his bed, hands placed in his lap. They waited in silence and Adrien was beginning to fidget nervously before his father finally spoke. "How have you been since I've given you the journal?"A small ray of hope entered Adrien. He was finally getting the chance to speak to his father about his mother!

"I've been okay...she wrote a lot so I'm still reading through it," He replied carefully.

"Yes...she was always a documentor..." Gabriel straightened his tie. "How far have you gotten into it?"

"Just to the sixth entry so far..." Adrien glanced at his book bag. His anxiety spiked when he thought of his father's book sitting no more than five feet away from him and he glanced at him to make sure he wasn't suspicious of it being there. Of course, Gabriel only kept his gaze on his son. Of course father wouldn't think I had the book that 'Chat Noir' had stolen. "Why do you ask? Do you want it back?"

"No, I just remembered that she made a special entry for you in it, that's all." Gabriel stared directly into his son's eyes, watching for a reaction. "A secret of sorts, she called it."

A secret? Adrien's focus cut to his mother's journal, also waiting in his book bag.

"I see, that's pretty interesting..." Adrien stood up and stretched.

"I'll leave you be," Gabriel stood to exit but not before glancing back again. He noticed Adrien walking over to his book bag and smiled when he shut the door.

"What secret did you leave me, mom?" Adrien asked no one as he opened the journal to the last entry he read. He began to flip through it, scanning the pages for a message that would seem like a secret.

Finally, he came to an interesting passage.

◇ᴊᴏᴜʀɴᴀʟ ᴇɴᴛʀʏ 𝟷𝟼◇

𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙾𝚗𝚎, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚝. 𝙸𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠. 𝙼𝚢 𝚓𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚢𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚊𝚍𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎.

𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚖𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚋𝚞𝚝...𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐...

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙾𝚗𝚎...𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚢.

I stopped growing? What is she talking about?

Adrien turned the page and continued to read.

𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚒𝚕...𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜, 𝙸 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑...𝚊 𝚖𝚒𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝.

𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚎, 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙾𝚗𝚎...𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘, 𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚞𝚙 𝚖𝚢 𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜.

𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜...𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜...𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞.

𝙸 𝚍𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎, 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗. 𝚂𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝙲𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝙰𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖.

𝙼𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚍, 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙾𝚗𝚎.

"She almost lost me..." Adrien whispered as the entry stopped there. He turned the page, but it was blank. That was her very last entry in the journal...almost like a final goodbye message. A tear fell onto the page and he quickly wiped it away. He hadn't noticed that Plagg was sitting in his lap, reading along with him.

"A miraculous wish..." Plagg said. "It seems like the past Ladybug and Chat Noir helped her...to save you."

"And now she's gone...because of me..." Adrien closed the journal, thinking about her entry. "She used my Miraculous and Ladybugs to have me, Plagg..." Plagg didn't respond. He could practically see the wheels turning in the boys head and from what he could sense, he didn't like it.

"Adrien?" Plagg said when his host hadn't spoken for a while. "What are you thinking?"

"Something stupid...Plagg?"

"Yes?"

"Since the Miraculous had the power to save me...do you think," he looked at his Kwami. "They can bring someone back?"

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	8. Chapter Eight — Guardian

"ᴀ ᴍᴀɴ ᴡʜᴏ ғᴇᴀʀs sᴜғғᴇʀɪɴɢ ɪs ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ sᴜғғᴇʀɪɴɢ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ғᴇᴀʀs."

... ... ... ...

* * *

"It seems like the spell this villain put you under as Ladybug will continue to affect Tikki for a while," Master Fu studied the Kwami who was still panting on the pillow he laid her on. Wayzz sat next to Tikki, a hand on her for comfort. "All we can do is wait."

Marinette sighed in concern as she stared at her kwami who was now beginning to drift off to sleep but still looked very weak.

"So, Chat Noir was indeed the one who left you the peacock miraculous?" Master Fu stood addressed Marinette to try and keep her focus off her Kwami for now. The girl nodded and turned her gaze to the guardian.

"That's what he told me," Marinette looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers as she continued to explain. "Since he doesn't know I'm a Miraculous holder, he thought I would be worthy of it. But Master Fu, I just want to know where he could have found it. I want to know if he _actually _took it from the Agreste mansion..."

"It could have been found in any place," Master Fu's thoughts went to Adrien. He had chosen the boy to be Chat Noir because he sensed it was the right choice at the time. However, the guardian was now having second thoughts. If Adrien had the brooch and the book all this time, that meant someone close to him was Hawkmoth.

Someone like his father.

_And yet, he stole both items from his father...but for what reason?_

"And also...something else happened..." Marinette hesitated when she noticed Master Fu waiting for her to continue. "He...revealed himself...to Hawkmoth..." silence ensued between them and no matter how much he tried to look unbothered by this news, he was sure his eyes betrayed him.

"Is that true?" Wayzz flew from Tikki's side and got really close to Marinette face. His expression sent a wave of panic through her. "Are you positive?"

"Y...yes, I am," Marinette stuttered. "The akuma we fought was very strong and could control how we moved. She found out my name and used me in order to make Chat Noir reveal his true identity." Marinette looked at the floor in shame. "My identity is still safe, however, hawkmoth can target Chat whenever he wants to now."

"You didn't see his true identity did you?" The turtle Kwami asked. Marinette shook her head in reply, unable to speak from the close proximity of him. Wayzz turned to Master Fu, who had his head down, deep in thought.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Wayzz asked. Master Fu stood and walked over to the phonograph. He punched in the code to open it and took out the Miraculous box.

"It seems that there is a chance that chaos will come," he gazed down at the box, memories of his past mistakes surfacing from his subconscious. He felt that a day like this would come from the moment he lost the peacock and butterfly miraculous so long ago and now that they have been found, he was sure something terrible would happen soon, especially now that one of the main heroes had gone rouge and ended up revealing themselves to the enemy. "Wayzz, the time has come..."

The green Kwami stared at his master for a moment before a look of sadness crossed his face.

"But...Master..." he flew closer to Master Fu, who held his hands out for the Kwami to sit.

"You have been a great help to me, my friend," Master Fu bowed his head to Wayzz, who in return did the same. "But the time has come for you to release your full potential. You no longer need to watch over this old man. I am counting on you to guide your next user to the path of good. Tell me you understand."

"I understand, Master," Wayzz replied. He flew from Master Fu's hands and hugged his cheek, which Master Fu gave back gently.

"Wayzz, from this moment on, I renounce you," Marinette watched in shock as Master Fu took the miraculous bracelet off of his wrist. With a soft farewell, Wayzz was sucked into it. Marinette sat in silence as Master Fu stared at the bracelet for a while before opening the miraculous box and placing it inside.

"Why did you do that?" Marinette asked. The guardian looked at Marinette and held the box out for her.

"It is time you fulfill your job as Ladybug," Marinette took hold of the box, still confused as to what Master Fu was up to. "I trust that you will find worthy holders for these miraculous. I fear that more heroes will be needed soon."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked as Master Fu stood and grabbed his book bag. "Master Fu, where are you going?!"

"I need to pay a visit to someone," he made it to the door but stopped to look back at Marinette, who was now standing with a confused expression. She was holding onto the box so tightly it almost seemed like it would disappear if she let it go. "In the meantime, please think of those you want to fight by your side, Marinette. When the time comes, you'll know who to choose."

And with that, he left his home.

"What..." Marinette's soft voice blended with the emptiness of the room. She stared down at the Miraculous box, a feeling of dread entering her heart.

"Marinette," the girl turned to her Kwami, who was now sitting up. Her eyes were still heavy from the spell but she was no longer panting. "I think something big is about to happen. We must take Master Fu's words seriously."

"I know, Tikki, but..." she gestured to the box in her hands. "What am I going to do? How am I going to do this? I'm no guardian!"

"You are a guardian of Paris," Tikki slowly flew up and sat on top of the box, gazing up at Marinette with a smile. "That's all that matters. I know you can do it."

"Thank you Tikki but..." Marinette focused on the box and for some reason, she felt tears begin to fill her eyes as her heart sank. "Why does it feel like Master Fu was saying goodbye...for good?"

* * *

"Mr. Wang Fu," Gabriel Agreste's voice spoke through the intercom at his front gate. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? My son doesn't have any scheduled Mandarin lessons this late in the afternoon."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Agreste," Master Fu replied smoothly. "But I've actually come to discuss some business with your son."

"What type of business is so important that you had to come to my home unannounced?"

"Recently, I have noticed your son took a particular interest in a language that is now dead. However, _I _still have the ability to understand it." Master Fu reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it, and held it up the camera, knowing that Gabriel would understand it. Mr. Agreste's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the familiar symbols on the paper that matched the book 'Chat Noir' or rather his son, had stolen.

"You may enter," the gate buzzed and Master Fu patiently waited as it opened enough for him to enter. Gabriel's assistant, Natalie, waited for the old man by the door, a stoic look on her face. Master Fu greeted her before entering the home. Gabriel stood at the top of the steps, hands behind his back and a cloud of authority emitting from him. "My son is in his bedroom. I advise making the conversation fast, as it is late in the day."

"Of course, Mr. Agreste." Master Fu climbed the steps and as he passed Adrien's father, he could sense the evilness he harbored. There was no doubt that this man was Hawkmoth. And if that were the case, Master Fu needed to hurry to Adrien and warn him before things got out of hand. Especially now that he had revealed himself to being the guardian.

"Adrien?" Master Fu knocked on the door before opening it to enter. He closed it firmly before being greeted by a tiny black figure that flew very close to his face.

"Master Fu!" Plagg said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Master Fu?" Adrien stood from his bed but not before sliding his mother's journal under his pillow. "What brings you here?"

Adrien watched the guardian reach into his back pocket and pull out a brooch that was easily recognized. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the sheer accusation and disappointment in Master Fu's eyes and knew he had some explaining to do.

"Adrien, I would like to have a word with you."

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	9. Chapter Nine — Master Fu

"ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ɪs ᴀᴄᴛᴜᴀʟʟʏ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴛʜᴇ ʀɪᴘᴘʟᴇs ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴅɪᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʏ.."

... ... ... ...

* * *

"How did you get that?" Adrien frowned when he saw Master Fu holding onto his mother's brooch.

"My Kwami sensed that it was near and we retrieved it from a classmate of yours," Master Fu took a seat at Adrien's desk. He still held onto the brooch, which for some reason made Adrien feel a bit protective over it. He wanted it back but knew it wouldn't fall back into his hands again. Not after the risk he pulled.

"Adrien, tell me what made you do what you did," Master Fu sighed. He watched Adrien pace back and forth, head down as he thought of what to say. Could he tell the guardian his situation? Would he understand?

"Just tell him, Adrien," Plagg was starting to get annoyed with the boy and now that the guardian was here, he felt that he was able to speak up more than before. After consistently moving, Adrien sighed and walked over to his bed. He reached under the pillow and took hold of his mother's journal. His emotions became conflicted about whether to actually tell Master Fu but the man had already spotted the book.

_Might as well tell him. _Adrien walked over to Master Fu and handed him his mother's journal.

"This belonged to my mom..." Adrien muttered as the man gently took the journal. "She was the miraculous holder for the brooch."

"Ah yes...young Emmy," Adrien's attention went to Master Fu, who was flipping through the journal entries.

"Did you...know my mother?" Adrien asked in hope.

"I am the guardian," he simply replied. "I knew who the miraculous holders were for more than 150 years," he finally looked up and smiled at Adrien. "I chose them, after all."

_How old is this man?_

Adrien's gaze went to the page Master Fu was reading, noticing that it was the last entry.

"I see...from what I remember, your mother disappeared," Master Fu closed the journal and handed it back to Adrien, who gazed at it in sadness.

"Yeah," he muttered before sitting the journal on the piano. "After father gave me her journal, I wanted to know what happened to her...and I remembered that he had her miraculous in his safe so I...stole it as Chat Noir." He sat back down, fiddling with his fingers. "I don't think he knew what it actually was so I'm guessing he kept it since it belonged to my mother."

"And what were you trying to do with it, exactly?" Master Fu held up the brooch, a stern look on his face. "You could have caused huge problems if this had fallen into the wrong hands."

"I just wanted to see if Dusuu was trapped in it!" Adrien tensed, becoming defensive at Master Fu's expression. "If I gave it to someone worthy, the Kwami would have come out, right? What if she knows what happened to my mother?"

"Dusuu will not have any knowledge of her previous miraculous holder," Adrien's heart sank as Master Fu stood. He beckoned to Plagg, who quickly flew to the guardian's side. "Once a Kwami is assigned to a new user, they forget the old one. Plagg, do you remember your previous hosts?"

"Nope!" Plagg replied, causing Adrien's heart to sink.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place, Plagg?"

"It honestly never crossed my mind," Plagg shrugged. "We Kwami's stay focused on our current tasks, not the past." Adrien sighed in disappointment and rubbed his hands over his face. The day had exhausted him and now he just wanted to rest.

"I also heard that there was a situation with Hawkmoth," At this statement, Adrien froze, glaring between his fingers at the floor.

_How had he found out? Did Marinette tell him? But she doesn't know him so why would she speak with him._

"I..." Adrien cleared his throat before continuing. "I revealed...myself." He heard master Fu sigh in disappointment. "But it was because my classmate was in danger!"

"While that is understandable, you are now a constant target for Hawkmoth." Master Fu's thoughts went to Gabriel Agreste. The look he gave him when he entered was one he didn't very much enjoy. He knew his time here was limited.

"I know...but I had no choice." Master Fu sighed once more before heading to the door.

"Adrien, I know that you miss your mother and that you want nothing more than to solve the mystery of her disappearance but you cannot do that if it puts others, including yourself, in danger. Do you understand?" Adrien nodded silently in response. "Also...those who appear to be close to you may very well in turn be your enemy...you must tread carefully from now on as this may be the final time you see me." Adrien and Plagg both blinked in surprise as the old man turned the doorknob.

"What do you—" Before Adrien could finish, Master Fu gave him one more look before leaving his room. He made his way to the staircase and looked down to the foyer to see Mr. Agreste, waiting for him, hands behind his back.

"How was your meeting with my son...Mr. Wang Fu?"

"I must have mistaken his enthusiasm about learning the language," Master Fu slowly made his way down the steps until he and Gabriel stood facing one another. "Although his interest is peaked, he seems to have a lot on his mind at the moment."

"Shame," Mr. Agreste grabbed the handle of the door and opened it for the old man. "I assume you'll be taking your leave now?"

"Of course," Mr. Fu replied but a plan went through his head before he exited the home. A plan that may have sealed his fate. However, he felt he needed to go through with it in order to confirm his suspicions.

Just as Master Fu stepped across the entrance to the outdoors, he slipped the peacock brooch from his hands and let it falls to the ground. He watched the expression on Gabriels face change to shock and he quickly bent over to pick it up.

"Clumsy me," Master Fu said, pocketing the brooch. "Have a good night, Mr. Agreste." he didn't bother waiting for a reply. Instead, he turned and headed towards the gate. He listened until he heard the door to the home shut before speeding his steps.

The sun had finally begun to set as he walked back to his home but his mind was focused on Gabriel Agreste rather than the oncoming darkness. His assumptions were confirmed. That man was Hawkmoth and he needed to make sure nothing was going to happen to Adrien that would cause his miraculous to end up in his father's hands.

"Wang Fu, such a lovely character you are," Master Fu quickly turned to look where the voice had come from. Floating In the sky behind him was a woman wearing a dress made of sheets and paper with a cascade of inky black hair.

Hawkmoth's symbol appeared on her face as she took a sheet and began to write on it.

"The Akuma!" Master Fu, lifted his wrist to transform until he remembered that he had renounced his Kwami. As soon as his hand went for his pocket where the peacock brooch was, he froze. Every muscle in his body tightened until it felt like he was being squeezed by an invisible barrier.

"It seems like your story will not have a very happy ending," the paper she wrote on disintegrated but Master Fu still wasn't able to move.

_Hawkmoth_, he thought as he watched the villain write.

"Let us begin with the scene!" She placed the final words on the paper before letting it turn to ashes.

Against Master Fu's will, he reached into his pocket and held the brooch out for her, much to his dismay. Without saying a word, his body turned and began walking. He felt like someone else had taken control of him as he trudged throughout the city, unable to stop himself. The Storyteller slowly followed behind him, watching and waiting for the climax of her piece to happen.

Finally, they came upon a bridge overlooking La Seine. Panic seized his heart as he climbed onto the edge, looking down at the dark water below.

"I made sure you didn't know how to swim too, old man," was the last thing he heard before he stepped forward and gravity took hold of him.

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	10. Chapter Ten — Chosen

"ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʙᴏᴏᴋs, ғᴇᴡ, ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴀɴᴅ-sᴇʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ."

... ... ... ...

* * *

Back in Marinette's room, Tikki gasped when she felt a sudden shift in the air. She had been lying on an empty pin cushion that Marinette set up for her to rest on but was now fully alert. It felt like her chest had tightened and she felt a huge surge of sadness rush through her and she wasn't sure why.

"Marinette," Tikki said to catch her attention. The girl finally turned away from staring at the Miraculous box and looked at her Kwami. "I think something is wrong."

"There are a lot of things wrong Tikki," Marinette sighed as she ran her hand over the box. "I have so many questions. What is Chat up to? Where did Master Fu go? Why was the fate of Paris put into _my_ hands?"

"You need to trust Master Fu's decision Marinette," Tikki flew to the box and pressed the buttons on it. The top popped open and she lifted it for Marinette to gaze down at the three main Miraculous. "Who do you see worthy of wielding these?"

"Alya, of course," Marinette picked up the fox miraculous with a smile. "She's always reliable and loyal when it comes to being a hero and a friend. There's no doubt that no one else could be Rena Rouge but her."

"What about this one?" Tiki pointed to the Master Fu's turtle bracelet and a wave of sadness overcame her as she remembered how he had given up Wayzz. However, the longer she looked at it, the more a certain someone came to her head.

"Maybe...Adrien?" She said.

"No, not him!" Tikki quickly said before gasping. Confused, Marinette looked up at the Kwami who laughed nervously.

"Why not?" Marinette asked.

"Well, um...think about it; is Adrien really a good enough choice?" Tikki struggled to convince her. "His lifestyle is very strict and busy. Would he really have time to save Paris? Especially with so many eyes already on him?"

"I guess you're right," Marinette said as she stared back at the bracelet. "He _is _a model after all." Tikki let out a small sigh of relief. "I wouldn't want to burden him with something like this. But who else..."

"Well, is there someone almost like Adrien that'll be a perfect match?" Tikki smiled when Marinette thought of another person.

"His best friend Nino is a pretty good choice," Tikki nodded at that choice before they both looked at the bee miraculous. "But, I can't think of anyone who would be worthy enough for this one...maybe...no, I don't think that person would work..."

"Listen carefully, Marinette," Tikki had a serious expression on her face as she gazed at the bee miraculous. "The Kwami that belongs to this Miraculous is very...challenging..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...have you heard of the term Queen Bee?" Marinette frowned when her lifetime bully, Chloe came to her mind. She nodded in response. "The Kwami for this Miraculous, Pollen, is the very embodiment of that. She's very demanding and will always want to one-up anyone and anything."

"Sounds like someone I know," Marinette muttered bitterly.

"Then that person would be perfect!"

"What?!" Marinette shook her head wildly at the image of Chloe being a superhero. "How exactly would that person be perfect?"

"Like I said, Pollen is a Queen Bee. Whoever she'll find to be a threat to her position will be put in their place."

"But Tikki...Do you know who I'm thinking of?"

"Chloe, of course," The Kwami replied. Marinette groaned in frustration, glaring at the bee miraculous. "Marinette, you have to trust me. Pollen is the perfect Kwami for her. She'll straighten Chloe's attitude very quickly."

"Oh, Tikki...okay...I'll do it." Marinette stood up and sighed deeply. "After this, I need to head back to Master Fu's to check up on him."

_And do a bit of research on Chat and the Brooch..._Tikki nodded in understanding.

"Are you ready, guardian?" Marinette did her best to smile at the term and nodded.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Ladybug landed on Alya Cesaire's balcony and knocked on the sliding door. It took a moment before a light came on in the room and Alya finally appeared with a frown at who could be on her balcony this late. Her frown turned to a smile and she quickly opened the door to greet her idol.

"Hi, ladybug!" She said with excitement as she stepped out and shut the door to not wake her family. A breeze blew through the night and she pulled her robes tighter around her. "What's up? Is there an Akuma out?"

"Actually, I just need someone to accompany me somewhere," Ladybug pulled out the fox Miraculous and handed it to Alya. Already having met Trixx, she quickly transformed into the fox heroine, flute in hand.

"I'm ready," Rena Rouge said. The girls smiled at one another before leaping off into the night.

* * *

"Now do you get it, Adrien?"

Adrien hadn't moved from his piano bench once Master Fu left. His words had left Adrien feeling more guilty than before and he wanted nothing more than to reverse what he had done. His Kwami gave him a 'I told you so' looked as he floated in front of Adrien's face.

"I got Ms. LeBeau akumatized and revealed myself to hawkMoth for nothing..." He looked at Plagg with pure regret in his eyes. "I was relying on finding Dusuu but now that chance is gone..."

"Exactly...so now you have to be careful everywhere you go. Especially since you're a model. Your face is practically everywhere!" Adrien groaned and lowered his head into his hands. He couldn't believe he had come so far and yet, his plan had failed...

Until another dangerous thought came to his head...

"Plagg, remember what I asked before master Fu showed up?"

"Adrien," Plagg started to get worried again but Adrien quickly explained before his Kwami tried to say anything else.

"Think about it!" he said, a frantic and hopeful look in his eyes. "The Ladybug and Chat Noir from before agreed to help my mother save me. What if Ladybug agrees to help me now? I'm sure she would if I asked her! Don't you think?"

"Adrien, did you hear anything that Master Fu said?" Plagg flew close to the boys face. "Don't you see what happened to your mother when she used the miraculous wish?"

"But maybe it won't happen to me," Adrien stood up and went to his bed. He picked up his book bag and pulled out the miraculous book. "Maybe there's a way to use the wish without any repercussions! The answer could be in this book!"

"Stop it!" Plagg flew to Adrien and pushed the book from his hands. It landed on the floor, opened to the page with the butterfly miraculous and Hawkmoth. Adrien stared down at the page, wondering what exactly was driving this individual to do so many cruel things. "You can't keep this up, Adrien! You've already revealed yourself to Hawkmoth because you went on a wild goose chase! Why can't you just drop it?!"

"Because..." Adrien said, still gazing at the page. "I'm desperate, Plagg...I don't know what's going on but there's this...urge for me to figure this out and..." He looked up at his Kwami, determination on his face. "I have to...I need to...I want to see her again, Plagg!" He bent down and picked up the book, staring at the funny symbols that he couldn't understand. "I'll bring this to Master Fu...I know he can translate it."

"Adrien..." Plagg said softly but Adrien didn't hear him as he put the book back in his bag.

"Plagg, claws out!"

After gathering the book bag, Chat Noir took one more look at his bedroom before he opened his window, took out his baton and extended it. The black cat made sure to take in his surroundings and stay within the shadows now that his identity was revealed. For all he knew, Hawkmoth could have been watching him and he wouldn't even know.

_But even so...I need to do this._

He thought to himself as he continued heading for Master Fu's residence. He was determined to get the answers he was looking for.

Even if it meant getting himself hurt.

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	11. Chapter Eleven — Desperate

"ᴛʀᴜsᴛ ᴄᴀɴ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴛᴏ ʙᴜɪʟᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴀ sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ."

... ... ... ...

* * *

"Master Fu?" Ladybug and Rena had entered Master Fu's residence but the place was dark and no one responded when Ladybug called out. She frowned, wondering why Master Fu wasn't back yet even though it was so late in the night. Beside her, Rena yawned since she was woken from her sleep and gazed around the room.

"Where are we, Ladybug?"

"This is where the...former guardian of the miraculous lives," she responded, feeling a bit of discomfort from saying it. They walked further into the home, entering a room that was filled with books, scattered paper, and mixing ingredients. Desk were covered in empty glass vials and dust had settled in multiple places.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be home," Rena picked up a book and looked it over before putting it down when she realized she couldn't read the language it was in. Ladybug didn't respond as she thought about all the places he could have gone. "Why are we here?"

"I...needed to check up on something," She didn't want to explain everything that had happened that day or else, things could be revealed. She first needed to figure out how Chat got ahold of that brooch and why he was trying to find a holder for it. Not to mention the trouble he caused himself by revealing his identity to Hawkmoth.

Ladybug walked further into the room, taking in the mess and silence. She and Rena were so busy looking through the files and books, that they hadn't noticed a dark figure standing in the doorway, watching them with green glaring eyes.

"Ladies..."

Rena jumped back in shock and struck a fighting stance but lowered it when she noticed it was only Chat. Ladybug tried to calm her beating heart and started to walk towards him but his expression stopped her. She then took notice of the book bag slung across his body and the way he held onto it.

"Chat...why are you here so late?" Ladybug asked. Rena stayed back as Ladybug walked towards her partner. Chat visibly tensed a bit before trying to clear the atmosphere with a laugh.

"Just wanted to pay a visit to Master Fu...that's all," he looked around the room with a small smile. "Is he not here?"

"No, he had to visit someone about..." Ladybug stopped talking and glanced back at Rena who immediately understood that she couldn't stay to hear anything more.

"I'll go wait outside," she said before passing by them, leaving them alone in the room.

"Chat...I've heard a lot of things today about you."

"Like what..." Chats entire aura changed as he stared at Ladybugs accusing expression. His ear twitched in mild irritation but he did his best to keep it under control. It honestly wasn't her business about what he was doing but it was clear she wanted to get involved.

"Did you really reveal yourself to Hawkmoth?" Of course, Ladybug knew the answer but she needed to make sure Chat didn't have any suspicion about her identity. Chat didn't reply, giving away his answer. "What were you thinking?!"

"I had to!" He snapped. Ladybug was taken aback by his attitude but chose not to say anything about it. She knew why he did it. He was only trying to protect her but it would now cause problems for him and possibly her too.

"I also heard that you found the peacock miraculous and tried to give it to someone," she said. She watched as Chat rolled his eyes, a frown etched on his face.

"That old man can't keep his mouth shut about anything," he muttered. Ladybug grabbed Chat by his shoulder, drawing his attention to her.

"That _old man_ entrusted you with the fate of Paris and maybe even the world!" she scolded. "The least you could do is have a sense of respect for him! He's only trying to look out for us...where did you even find that miraculous? It's been lost for centuries."

"I found it lying around, okay..." Chat replied. Ladybug stopped pushing him. She already knew he was lying. Instead, she dropped her gaze to the bag. His grip on it tightened and he shifted his weight to keep it away from her gaze.

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing..." He replied. If she knew he had the miraculous book and the peacock brooch, suspicion of his identity could be revealed. He thought back to the battle from earlier, remembering how she disappeared into thin air after being frozen. "What happened to you today? You left me in the middle of fighting."

Now it was Ladybugs turn to tense.

"I...needed to leave,"

"How?" Chat stepped towards her, feeling better now that he had the upper hand. He saw her take a step back and it caused him to smile to see her put under pressure. "You were frozen for an hour, so how were you able to leave the battle?"

"I de-transformed and left," she replied. "My Kwami wasn't feeling well so I came here to Master Fu..." Chat hummed and was about to turn away before his gaze caught Ladybugs earrings.

"I need to...talk to you about something," he started off carefully. Ladybug tilted her head in question and gestured for him to continue. The tension between the two was thick but both were trying to ignore it. "Have you heard of...the miraculous wish?"

Ladybug suppressed a frown and nodded in response.

"What would you do...if someone you cared about needed to make an important wish?" Chat watched Ladybugs every move, trying to see how she would react to his question. At first, ladybug didn't move. She felt that Chat was up to something and didn't like the thought of it.

"In all honesty, Chat...I wouldn't let them," she replied much to Chat's surprise.

"But why?" He stepped forward, causing Ladybug to stiffen. He couldn't understand. If he could make the decision he would definitely help. If she needed to make a wish he would help her!

"There are unknown consequences, Chat!" she tried to explain to him but from his expression, she could tell he didn't care about what she had to say. "Where are you going with this?"

"I need...to make a wish..." he said slowly. With every word, he continued to step towards her, eyes glaring at her earrings. "I need it, Ladybug. Will you help me?" With each step he took, she stepped back until she was pressed up against a wall. He stood close to her, green clashing with blue.

"I don't know what's gotten into you...but I can't help you, Chat. You aren't yourself and it isn't safe..."

"You can't help me?..." She could see the annoyance in his eyes from her words. His fists were clenched tightly, nails digging into his palms. "You help so many other people _everyday_ but you can't even help your own _partner?!"_ His voice began to rise the more he spoke. "You can save _all_ of Paris! You could save the _entire world_! So why won't you do the same for _ME?"_

Chat suddenly raised his hand and it took Ladybug all but a moment to realize where he was aiming.

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


	12. Chapter Twelve — Rena

"ᴄʟᴏᴜᴅs ɢᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀᴍ."

... ... ... ...

* * *

She ducked from where his claw would have grabbed her earring and roughly shoved him away from her with her shoulder. She could feel her heart twisting and turning with emotion as she watched him fly across the room, landing on top of a desk full of glass vials; sending them crashing and shattering to the floor. His green eyes were wild with anger as he glared at her. He quickly slipped off his book bag and tossed it down. Before she could talk him down, he leapt at her, swinging his fist in a series of hits to strike her. She dodge each one easily before she saw his leg leave the floor.

"Chat, stop it!" Ladybug said desperately. She ducked down again and flipped from where he would have landed and got into a fighting stance. "What's gotten into you?!" He didn't answer her. Instead, he reached behind him and pulled out his baton, extending it into a staff. Ladybug was still in shock at how serious he was being.

He really was trying to take her Miraculous...

"Just hand me your miraculous and I'll stop," he replied. He hated that he was fighting with Ladybug but the pain he felt when she said she wouldn't help him weighed on his heart. The woman he was in love with wasn't on his side. After all he did for her, this is how she repaid him?

"Are you..." she grunted with effort, dodging his baton he extended towards her. "Are you akumatized?!"

"Hardly," he replied. Without warning, he lunged forward, swinging the baton at her. She ducked, coming up under him with a swift punch to the gut. However, that didn't seem to faze him. Deep down he knew he didn't want to hurt her. He was still in love with her.

But he needed those earrings.

While she was still under him, he slammed his elbow down onto her upper back. She let out a pained shout as she fell to the floor. She quickly tried to stand but was caught off guard as she felt his hands grab her waist. Suddenly, the room seemed to spin as he spun her around and released her, sending her flying into the main room. The air was knocked out of her as she slammed into the wall and dropped to the floor on her hands and knees, panting from the pain that was spreading across her body.

"Ladybug, are you okay? I heard a—" Just then, Rena walked in the door and was tackled down by Ladybug as Chat once again tried to hit them with his baton. Both females rolled across the floor, Ladybug squinting in pain and Rena with her eyes wide with confusion. "What the _what_!"

"Rena, I don't know what's gotten into him," Ladybug and Rena both stood quickly and dodged Chat who had run forward and swung his baton again. He turned his attention to Ladybug, twirling the staff every which way to intimidate her. "We need to stop him!"

"Got it!" Without hesitating, Rena took out her flute and put it up to her lips to play. Chat saw what she was trying to do and quickly went for her, much to ladybug's surprise.

"Mira—"

"Cataclysm!" Chat said, overpowering her voice. His right hand glowed and swirled with black matter and before Rena could move out of the way, he gripped her flute. She hurriedly let it go and watched it disintegrate before her eyes.

"But how—" She was cut off again as Chat spun around and kicked, aiming for her head. She ducked and flipped out of the way but his reflexes were faster. They fought hand to hand, dodging and tucking to avoid one another's attacks. Rena felt his claws tearing into her suit but she ignored the pain, focusing more on finding an opening to defeat him.

Chat didn't have a single thought about being careful with Rena. He knew that the newly anointed superhero was very strong and could easily trick his mind if she had enough time to regenerate another flute. She was quick-witted and very stealthy and he knew he needed to be careful with her.

He also knew he needed to get her out of the picture.

Behind him, ladybug swung her yo-yo, wrapping it around one of his hands. She yanked it, giving Rena an opening to attack. She balled her fist and jabbed him in the jaw. Grunting, he fell back before quickly rolling out of the way of her foot. He used his claws to snap Ladybug's yo-yo string before wiping away the blood that trickled from his lip. He launched at Rena again, swinging his baton wildly.

Ladybug discarded her yo-yo and jumped into the battle. Together, she and Rena continued to switch out in between hits, causing Chat to become slightly disoriented. He knew he couldn't keep from hurting ladybug any longer if they kept their strategy up.

He needed to do this.

With a hiss of frustration, he flipped onto his hands and spun, kicking Ladybug in the stomach and sending her flying across the room again. She slammed into the floor and coughed, causing a burning feeling to enter her chest. She sat on her knees, doubled over in pain and clutching her chest as she tried to correct her breathing.

He silently apologized to her before focusing back on Rena. A look of shock appeared on his face when he saw the newly generated flute she had to her lips.

"Mirage!" She pointed her flute at him and a ball of light flew from it, slamming into his face. He shouted in pain and wiped his eyes roughly, trying to clear his eyesight. Rena hurried over to Ladybug, who groaned in pain as she sat up. Both heroes watched as Chat finally blinked away the light and looked at them.

He gasped, backing away from the person he saw. The person he was doing all of this for.

"Mom..." he whispered. Ladybug frowned in confusion but Rena wasn't surprised. She knew her illusion was whatever he wanted to see. She slowly helped Ladybug to her feet as Chat continued to back away until he couldn't anymore. "You can't be here..."

"Uh," Rena cleared her throat. She hated to do it but she knew she had to trick Chat long enough for one of them to stop him. "Yes, son. It's me. I'm here..." She watched Chat, waiting to see his reaction. To her dismay, she saw him grip his baton tighter and his face scrunched in anger. "No way..."

"You...how _dare_ you," he was beyond livid. Never before had he felt such pain. The person he was supposed to fight alongside was using a cheap and hurtful trick against him.

Rena knew her illusion had failed and needed to quickly find another opening. She ran forward and leapt into the air with a flying round-house kick. However, Chat saw it coming. With his reflexes, he ducked out of the way and grabbed the leg she wasn't using to kick. Just as he did with Ladybug, he grunted with effort and swung her around, releasing her in the direction Ladybug sat.

Ladybug's eyes widened and everything seemed to slow down as she watched Rena slam head first into the wall. There was a sickening crack that seemed so loud, it filled the room as Rena dropped into a heap on the floor. There was a moment of stillness before both Ladybug and Chat watched Rena try to sit up. However, pain exploded behind her eyes and her strength faltered. Ladybug grabbed Rena before she slipped back down to the floor, hugging her close so that her head was resting on her shoulder.

"Rena?..." Ladybug whispered cautiously. "Can you hear me?" At first, there wasn't a reply and Ladybug began to panic before she heard a faint whisper leave the heroine's mouth.

"I'm sorry...I failed you...Lady...bug...

And with those words, Ladybug felt the weight of Rena fully fall against her. Silence filled the room again as a red liquid slowly dripped down the fox heroes face splattering onto Ladybug's lap. Ladybug, still in shock, patted Rena on her back to get her attention.

"Hey, come on," she said softly. The air in her lungs seemed to leave her body when her best friend said nothing, unmoving against her. "Rena?..." Chat watched from across the room, panting from exhaustion and his heart beating in fear.

_She can't be..._

Ladybug's heart shattered as she did her best to move the hero away from her shoulder. Horror struck her at the amount of blood covering Rena's face, no doubt from the wound inflicted upon her from getting thrown into the wall. Hesitantly, she leaned forward and placed her ear close to Rena's mouth. A huge sigh of relief left her as she felt a very faint breath of air.

She was still alive.

Tears fell from her eyes and she clenched her teeth as she cradled her best friend.

"Is she..." Chat's voice broke her moment of relief and she felt a raw hatred brew within her. Chat could tell from the look in her eyes that he was no longer a hero to her. In fact...

At that very moment, he became a villain...

"Look at what you've done," Ladybug's voice broke as she hugged Rena closer, wanting to protect her friend now more than ever. "How could you..."

"I..." he backed away, shaking his head in disbelief at what he'd done. "I didn't...I..."

"...ster..." he flinched as she continued to glare him. "You monster!"

_Monster!_

He looked at his trembling hands, taking in how they were smeared with small droplets of blood. He felt his chest tighten as that word rang within him, filling his body and connecting to his heart. The blood from Rena's injury had formed a bigger stain on Ladybug's suit and at that moment, he truly wished he could disappear. Suddenly, the sound of his miraculous beeping finally brought him back to reality. He looked back down at his ring.

He had less than a minute to leave.

Without saying another word to Ladybug, he ran out of Master Fu's residence, leaving behind two broken heroes.

* * *

ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ!

| -. .. .-.. .-.. ..


End file.
